The present invention relates to a technique of relaying communication between a communication terminal and a communication server.
Recently, Web (World Wide Web) servers perform various kinds of processing in reply to processing requests from portable telephone terminals.
When a Web server performs complex processing, processing time in the Web server becomes longer and thus sometimes a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) session is disconnected. In addition, since a portable telephone terminal communicates by radio, its communication line is frequently disconnected in the course of communication.
In connection with this, in the field of database access processing, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-57089 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which a Web browser sends a processing request to a Web server, the Web server performs processing of a database offline, and the Web browser periodically sends an HTTP request to the Web server so that the Web browser can acquire a processing result from the Web server when the processing is finished.